My Dear Froggy
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Belphegor has lost much of his self-esteem since the arrival of Fran, who he believes to be more beautiful than him. But he doesn't bear ill will towards Fran, and instead has something more like a crush... B26. Told From Bel's POV.


**My Dear Froggy**

To celebrate my, 26th fanfiction, I'm going to do a B26 oneshot! ON THE TWENTY-SIXTH!

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, observing my own perfect features, and admiring my beautiful face. As I ran my fingers through my gorgeous blonde hair, I told myself that I was simply the strongest, most attractive man on the entire planet. I was the single most handsome prince ever. No one could best my amazing looks.<p>

At least... that's what I would be saying, if that new kid hadn't shown up...

That... that _Fran_ kid.

As my mind strayed to that new guy, I slumped back in the chair, and got out a knife to play with while I thought. I caressed the blade with my fingertips, picturing the outerworldly beauty of his face. His pale skin... his teal hair... and those lavender markings that stretched down from his eyelids... gah, I hated to admit it, but as far as his looks went, Fran was utterly flawless. And his small, thin form was the sinker for me. But there was one fatal flaw in the bait.

He was a total brat.

I groaned quietly, and gave my hair a quick and unpurposeful comb-through with my fingers. I'd given up straightening it after seeing Fran's nice, ruler-straight hair that framed his face like he was a painting. Placing the silver crown on my head, I grinned at myself in the mirror, before dropping it to a frown. Every day, I continued to act like an insane murderer, even though, at mind, I'd become much more mature. And I didn't understand myself for acting like I was still a blood obsessed child... I didn't understand much about myself... really...

But to avoid having anyone worry about me... I put the grin back on my face, and left my room.

Stringing down the halls, I saw that a certain someone was walking ahead of me at a much slower pace, and I couldn't hold back my longing stare once I identified the frog-hatted boy to be Fran. I quickly came up behind him, and, thinking it wouldn't do any harm to him or myself, placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped immediately.

"Need somethin', idiotic fake-prince senpai?" he asked, glancing back at me with his unique teal eyes. I pulled him a little closer, grinning, until his body was brushing against mine. "Bel-senpaaai?" he said with that endearing drone to his light, girly voice.

"Froggy~," I hummed, "you missed my birthday a few days ago."

"Did I, really?" Fran replied in a falsely ashamed tone. "Mayhaps stupid prince senpai should start keeping his stabbing to a minimum if he wants attention from me."

"Shishishi," I laughed, but even I could sense my own anxiety. I hungered for that slender body, and for that beautiful voice to call my name... ushishi, if he had given me anything on my birthday, I would've simply said, 'What, I can't have YOU?'

That would'a been epic.

But no... Fran was always one to play hard to get... to my utmost frustration. Even so... now, I had my hand on his shoulder, I had him close to me... all I had to do was trap him in my arms, and never let him go. "Bel-senpai," that small voice started, "are ya gonna keep clinging to me or are ya gonna let me go so I can go grab

breakfast?"

I hesitated, knowing that Fran probably had no intrest in me. But then, I felt a sudden need to _hold_ that damn frog in my arms, and I succombed to it, wrapping my arms around that nice, thin body and embracing it. I was, for a moment, stunned at myself for making that movement, but upon mental recovery, I was over the moon. He was warm, and it just felt really nice to hold him, even though that hat was rather uncute. I scolded myself for making him wear it, then decidedly knocked it off his head. "There," I said out loud, "Much better."

"Senpaai?" Fran asked with that adorable drone. "You all right? You're kinda creepin' me out."

I almost picked Fran up off the ground when I stood up straight, but he was, unfortunately, too heavy for that. Yet as I gazed into those intruiging, teal eyes, I wondered just how human this guy was. He looked, to me, like something superior to a human. His beauty, after all... was out of this world. I placed my thumb on his lips and ran it across them, not noticing how silent he'd gotten. I then came in, and, as if possessed, touched my lips to his. The soft feel of the kiss made me shudder, and I closed my eyes, not that I could see anything with them open. My vision, after all, had blurred the moment I had touched him. He began to back out but I had my hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. I didn't want to stop, not yet. Not until the memory of his touch had been permanetely etched into my memory.

And then, something shocking happened. Small arms reached up and clutched my shirt, holding me tight as the man before me let out the most gentle, most sweet moan I'd ever heard. It was then that I had to back up, and I did so, trembling slightly. My suprise grew when Fran rested his head on my chest, and his silky, teal hair was all I could see of him. "Fran?" I whispered, feeling the slight pant against my chest.

"Freaking idiot senpai...," Fran murmured, "if you didn't mean that kiss just now, then you better shove a knife right through my heart, because it'll break anyway if you didn't."

I was stunned into silence by the words he threw at me, and at that moment I wondered if Fran... perhaps... had... _affections_ for me. Somehow, the thought made me endlessly happy. If he and I were... _lovers_... then I would be able to wake up and fall asleep to his flawless flace and his perfect voice. I would be able to hold that slim body in my arms for as long as I wanted. It was undoubtedly a great idea.

"I did so mean it, silly Froggy."

Fran looked up, and his eyes seemed to sparkle more than ever as he showed me a smile for the very first time. The way his lips were quirked up in an alluring half-circle that showed more emotion than I'd ever seen on his face. "Senpai...," Fran breathed, his fingers fisting my shirt tighter as he came up and nuzzled into my neck. At the time, I wasn't so sure why he was so happy, but then he said the words I needed to hear in order to understand. "I love you... so... I'm really glad."

"Ushishi. I love you too, Fran," I said, grinning widely. Why did he love me, I never found out, but I sure was happy that he did.

After all...

Every prince needs a _princess_, ne?

-**Owari**

* * *

><p>We~ell, I almost always have my oneshots this short. But no matter, <strong>BOOYAH TWENTY-SIXTH FANFICTION<strong>!

Please review!


End file.
